


Clandestine

by sidrayawi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, first time to post a fic, i havent planned for the plot yet, please give love 2 my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidrayawi/pseuds/sidrayawi
Summary: Of secrets and truths, I found myself entangled with my beliefs and emotions. Out of all my secrets, you are the most forbidden, meant to be left untouched and unraveled. While I am your truth, the one who will free you from the deception of your life. We're meant to each other, most people would say but they forgot to realize that we are also meant to destroy each other.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> It takes a lot of courage to tell someone your secrets, your dirty, deep secrets. But somehow I manage to tell you mine without feeling anxious. How about you? Do you have any secrets to spill? Tell me. I won’t expose yours; I won’t reveal it to anyone.

Everyone is busy with the upcoming event- our school’s anniversary. All the teachers are busy with their tasks to do, so with the students. I managed to sneak out from school this morning after recess, I hate studying. I hate how students are eager to pass but never learned anything. It doesn’t make sense. Argh! Never mind. To tell you, I don’t have any friends. As long as I can be happy all by myself, then I don’t need one. Ha! This is too much information about my life. It is already lunch since I am still wearing my school uniform, I can’t go to the mall and eat there. So, I just have to let my stomach be satisfied with the street foods here. It’s okay, I am not a picky eater, and these will please my hunger.

  
I went to the vendors and bought my ‘lunch’. I stared at the orange ball stuck on the stick before positioning it at the top of my tongue. I smiled with satisfaction after I swallowed my food. It is delicious, I like it very much. One orange ball, another one, and one more until I almost choked. Thankfully I also bought my drink which is a great pair with my orange balls. I was happily enjoying my lunch when I heard someone talked.

  
“Excuse me, are you a student from Rushmore Academy?” I turned my head and looked for the person who just talked. I immediately swallowed my food and wipe my lips in case there is sauce on them. I nodded, not minding whether he might report me on my teacher. They won’t kick me out, as if they can. Most of the people who know me say that I have a high IQ but have a low EQ but my teachers didn’t care. As long as I bring honor and glory to our school, it didn’t matter.

  
“What’s your grade level and section? What is your name?” I met his eyes upon hearing his questions. I saw the tiredness in his eyes, also loneliness aside from that, there’s nothing. He’s like living with it like it is part of him. What I mean is the loneliness that I see, is living with him. Ah, it must terrible to live that way, any way, it doesn’t matter to me. I hesitated to answer him, I am not comfortable saying my name to others, it’s just that no one talks to me, it is rare to happen. He must’ve realized that I am hesitant so he smiled at me. Oh, I thought he was sad; he can smile like that huh? He can smile like nothing’s wrong, it must be a skill or some kind of talent. What a shame to have that kind of talent. I was about to answer when he asked me again.

  
“Are you one of the students who were tasked to buy materials? Is that why you were here, outside?”

  
“Ah, yeah,” I answered him while looking back at his eyes.

  
“That’s great, and then do you want to come with me? We’ll buy it together.” He seemed happy while saying those words. Argh! Why the fuck am I in this kind of situation? As I said earlier, the teachers won’t care but why the fuck does his smile is so hypnotizing that I found myself nodding in approval. Shit, I think I was just bewitched by him. But what was his name? I’m pretty sure he’s from my school and he is kind of familiar, I probably saw him before but where?

  
Ushijima Wakatoshi, the guy who talked so swiftly that he managed to drag me inside to buy materials. I don’t know if he’s dumb because obviously I lied or he’s just ignoring that fact. Nonetheless, this day is turning to be an amazing one. I am thrilled, to be honest. I always like a thrill, the adrenaline running through my veins makes me happy. It makes me feel emotions I never felt before since most people view me as someone who’s apathetic. Damn, I think I would like to hang out with him. I guess there’s something about him that makes me feel attracted to him, not in a romantic way though. Ushijima Wakatoshi is like a positive magnet that attracts a negative magnet like me, I giggled at my silly idea.

  
The moment I have with him went smoothly and also quickly. At this time, we are already walking back to the school. We are both holding boxes that contain the material for the event I know I will not attend. I looked at Wakatoshi and for an unknown reason, I opened my mouth to let out some words.

  
“Hey, are you going to attend the event tomorrow?” I asked without thinking, what did I just say? I am not really the type of person who easily gets embarrassed but now I am, fuck. Too late to regret, I guess. I stared at him as I try to look confident or anything that doesn’t look embarrassed. Damn! Talk! Answer me, Wakatoshi. And he did.

  
“Yes, of course. My presence is necessary, I am obligated to attend because of my responsibility.” Straightforward. Serious. Any word related to those, that’s what I think he is. Also, he’s boring, I presume. And because I am such a talkative person, I spoke again. Which made me regret it after just a second.

  
“And what’s your responsibility? Are you going to perform? A dance may be or are you going to sing?” I continue to talk, one question after another, it seems like it did not bother him so it was a good thing, I guess.

  
“I will deliver my speech for the opening program after which I will assist all the succeeding performances for the event. I have to make sure that everything will be done perfectly.” He said without looking at me. He’s really a serious person, the opposite of my personality. A minute of silence took over us when I suddenly realized his answer.  
“Speech, huh? What are you, the principal? And, why are you going to assist everyone?” I uttered, clueless on who he is. He stopped walking, so did I. He looked at me, straight through my eyes and the next words shocked me to the core.

  
“I am the School Council President, Amaya.” Wait- what did he say? He’s the what? I remained on my spot, stood like a statue as I sink into my mind who Wakatoshi is. Shit! He’s the President, that’s why he was familiar. And I almost wanted to run when I remembered something, a memory I never wanted to reminisce again. Damn! He knows my name which means he remembers that night. Fuck! ‘Amaya, calm down. Act normal! Just pretend you’re surprised with his identity, not because he called your name.’ I inhaled deeply and mustered my courage to talk.

  
“Woah! You’re the president. Oh, I’m sorry, I did not realize earlier. I don’t usually socialize so I rarely remember someone’s face and name.” I immediately said with a little laugh at the end. He just nods at me and just like that we have already arrived at the school. And it made me roll my eyes, secretly. Not in front of him, of course. Just so you know, I like breaking the rules yet I hate detention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! This is my first time to write a chapter by chapter fic soooo pls bare with me. I am new to this and if ever there are grammatical errors, I am sorry bcuz English is not my native language. Thank you again! Keep safe!


End file.
